Family Fun Here We Come!
by AnimeLoveOtakuLife
Summary: Summary: Sabrina and Puck are a couple. They think the worst part is breaking the news to Henry? Nope. It's when Veronica and Titania become those mothers and decide to have a family feast in Faerie. And who's in Faerie? Oh yeah that's right, jealous ex-fiancee Moth. Family fun here we come!
1. Oh, Young Love!

Summary:

Sabrina and Puck are a couple. They think the worst part is breaking the news to Henry? Nope. It's when Veronica and Titania become _those_ mothers and decide to have a family feast in Faerie. And who's in Faerie? Oh yeah that's right, jealous ex-fiancee Moth. Family fun here we come!

**Chapter One - Oh, Young Love**

Sabrina Grimm tossed around in her bed. Her younger sister Daphne snored away beside her. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. It seemed as if hot wind was blowing over her face at a steady rhythm. She scrunched up her nose, it smelled ghastly as well. What was that? She groggily forced her heavy eyelids to lift only to come face to face with a 500 pound, hairy monstrosity looming over her. The sight of this beast scared away any sleep still lingering in her eyes. Eyes widened to the size of Puck's ego, she shrieked.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sabrina sat up pressing her back to the headboard at the top of the bed. The loud noise did nothing to the sleeping little girl laying beside her except cause a wrinkle between her eyebrows.

Sabrina sat trying to melt into the bed's headboard, avoiding the creepy gorilla standing idly by. The gorilla's mouth suddenly curled into an impish grin, and Sabrina's horror-struck eyes narrowed into a look of pure fury.

"PUCK!" Sabrina cried at an ear-splitting level. The Gorilla was now holding it's sides, bellowing laughter as it slowly transformed into an annoying, but lovable fairy prankster. Sabrina glowered and swung her fist, aiming for Puck's face but the fairy popped out his pink wings and flew out of range before she could land the deadly blow.

By now, Daphne was used to the very loud, very common, fights between Sabrina and Puck so this one did not wake her from her slumber. Sabrina grabbed the hairbrush sitting on her dresser and chucked it at Puck. Puck was laughing at her failed attempt to punch him, unaware of the hairbrush flying towards his face. The brush hit him square in the jaw he stumbled backwards shocked at the pain.

"How dare you hit the king like that Grimm!" Puck said in his most kingly voice. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Just get out Puck, I have to get ready for school" Sabrina said heading over to try and wake up Daphne.

"I'll get out if you apologize Grimm" Puck said, Sabrina glared at him then smirked.

"Well ok, I guess you do want to see me change, they should call you the king of perverts." Sabrina taunted. Puck turned a deep shade of red and opened the door.

"W-who would want to see you change!? You're stinky and ugly!" Puck stuttered as he fumbled for the door knob and slammed it shut.

Sabrina puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. Stupid fairy. She opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a massive pair of cymbals. She jumped onto the bed and stood up, starting her normal routine.

"Rise and shine! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Let's go, time to get going!" Sabrina yelled while she marching in place on the bed, clashing the cymbals together at an annoyingly loud volume. This disturbance only cause Daphne to grumble and stick her face in the pillow.

Sabrina sighed and kicked it up a notch.

"I said wake up!" Sabrina continued, this time kicking Daphne lightly, trying to push her out of bed. "Come on! Come on! Time's-a-wasting! The house is on fire! Uh... The Everafters are rioting outside the house! Um... Oh look Daphne! It's Elvis! What's this? Oh no! HE ATE SAUSAGES! Daphne look out!"

"Aaaahh!" Daphne shrieked as she fell out of bed. Covering her face with her arms, she cowered in fear. "No Elvis don't! Cease fire! CEASE FIRE!"

Sabrina was cracking up and tears were pouring down her face in laughter. Daphne scowled.

"Humph, you jerkazoid. You shouldn't joke about that you know. Someone could get seriously hurt!" Daphne stuck her nose up in the air. Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously hurt?" She questioned in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes." Daphne replied haughtily. "Elvis plus sausage, equals bleeding nostrils."

Sabrina snorted and jumped down from the bed. "Come on and get ready, you're already late for school." She said.

"Oh whatever! I'm not the one who was fighting with my boyfriend so early in the morning!" Daphne huffed and stomped downstairs.

Sabrina's cheeks started to heat up against her will. Yeah. Puck was officially her boyfriend. No one would've guessed it considering the fact that nothing much has changed between them. She sighs. Admittedly, he has his moments. RARE moments.

Sabrina closed the door again and began to get ready for school. She's in a bit of a predicament right now. Here's the problem: Goldie just woke up her parents from the sleeping curse (Yay! Victory!), a few weeks before that she and Puck had become a couple, and... Her parents don't know.

Just about everyone else does, but Sabrina made them swear not to tell. She claims she will tell them when the time is right. She doesn't want them freaking out (Henry) because she knows how protective they are when it pertains to their daughters (Henry). She knows if the news is not told correctly, they will have a meltdown (Henry).

It's been a week and her parents still think Puck is just some annoying, fairy freeloader. Not that Sabrina objects to that statement.

Sabrina slid down the banister and landed swiftly on her feet. She paused. It smelled like bacon... And she could've sworn she just heard Uncle Jake's voice... That means... NORMAL FOOD!

"Yes!" She exclaimed. Everyone was seated at the table already, her mother and Briar engaged in conversation.

"Oh Sabrina, come sit down!" Veronica said, pausing her conversation with Briar.

"Smells delicious!" She grinned and swiped a piece of bacon off Puck's plate.

"Hey!" Puck protested, guarding his food with his arms. Sabrina smirked at him and stuffs the bacon in her mouth.

"Get your own Stinky!" Puck said. Sabrina stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's what you get for scaring us this morning!" Sabrina said piling her plate with food.

"For your information it was just you that was scared. Marshmallow here didn't even flinch! Scaredy Cat!" Puck said. Sabrina narrowed her eyes. Daphne giggled.

Veronica raised her eyebrows at this little exchange. Her eyes questioning, she looked at Briar who avoided her with a slight glimmer of a smile dancing on her lips. Veronica smiled in understanding. Looks like their secret is not so secret. She decided not to say anything and kept quiet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little while after breakfast began Henry Grimm walked into the dining room. Seeing his daughters and the fairy boy still at the table, he glanced at the clock.

"Sabrina? Aren't you going to be late?" He asked. Sabrina's head snapped up to the clock.

"Oh crap! Gotta go!" She hurriedly chugged down the rest of her orange juice and grabbed her backpack from the other room. Puck was trying to pry Daphne from her bacon filled plate.

"But I'm not finished!" She complained with her mouth full.

"Come on Marshmallow! Damn you've got a tight grip!" Puck said as he tried to take the plate away from her. Sabrina came back into the room.

" 'Kay ready! Let's go!" She cried. Henry looked flustered.

"Um, do you need a ride?!" He called after them as they raced to the front door.

"Nah, we're good Dad! Bye!" Sabrina called back as Daphne jumped onto Puck's back. Picking Sabrina up bridal style, Puck popped his pink fairy wings out of his back.

"But-" Henry started.

"Sorry Daddy! We're late! Bye-bye!" Daphne called as Puck took off.

"Uh…." Henry sat staring at the front door, stunned.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wind was causing Sabrina's hair to fly wildly around. "Pft! Hey watch it Grimm! Your hair almost took my eyeball out!" Puck yelled over the sound of the wind. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"It's hair Puck! There's only so much it can do!"

The rest of the flight was filled with Sabrina and Puck's arguments until they touched down in front of the school.

"Aw man! My hair's messed up now!" Sabrina complained.

"Get over it Grimm." Puck said. A chorus of 'Hey Puck's' rang through the air as some of Puck's friends called to him. "Oh gotta go, later Stinky!" He said.

Then you're never going to believe what he did next. He kissed her. Like K-I-S-S kissed her. On the lips...In front of the school! A quick kiss, nothing big, but still! There was a lot of catcalls and wolf whistles from Puck's group of friends. All Sabrina could say was, she was damn glad that the rest of the school was in class right now.

Then, he raced off without a second thought! The nerve of that- ...nevermind. Sabrina could feel her cheeks burning. She glanced down at Daphne who had been biting her palm for a while. She had a sly grin on her face.

"Oh shut up!" Sabrina snapped and stomped inside the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina sighed. Glancing at the clock she listened to the teacher drone on and on and on about something with absolutely no significance, what-so-ever.

Around her, the other students were sleeping, doodling, or in Puck's case, playing a video game under his desk. So obvious.

"Alright class, that wraps up the lesson for today. Spend the next hour working on your essays. Or not, I really don't care. I'm going to be in the teacher's lounge watching the game. No interruptions, understand?" The teacher said in a bored voice. A low grumbling was the response to his question. The teacher walked out of the room.

"Hey Puck! What score did ya get?" One Pucks friends asked him. Jeremy was his name, at least that's what Sabrina thought.

"164,098." Puck replied not taking his eyes away from the game.

"Aw man! You suck! I got 164,101! Ha! In your face!" Another one of Puck's friends shouted in triumph.

Sabrina, overhearing this little conversation, rolled her eyes. Boys are so..._stupid_.

"Hey 'Brina!" Sabrina's best friend Gretel bounced up next to her. In case anyone was wondering, yes, Gretel from Hansel & Gretel. The Everafter.

"Hey Gretel!" Sabrina smiled.

"So…" Gretel said teasingly.

"So… what?" Sabrina said.

"I heard this rumor… that, y'know." Gretel said mischievously.

"No, I don't know…" Sabrina said hesitantly, a sinking feeling starting to settle in her stomach.

"Apparently, you and Puck had a little makeout session this morning in front of the school!" Gretel said, a little too loudly. Sabrina yelped.

"What the hell?! That happened like an hour ago! How do you even know? And for your information it was not a makeout session!" Sabrina cried defensively. By now most of the class was paying attention. Puck looked at her with wide eyes.

"Um…" Sabrina stuttered. Beside her and Gretel, their other friends Alice and Jane squealed in excitement.

"Ooh! Sabrina!" Jane squealed.

"Aw, look who's growing up." Alice said.

Sabrina flushed. "Shut up!" She growled. Puck's friends started laughing.

"Yup, that's Puck!" Jeremy cried. Puck scowled.

"Shut up." He said, his video game now abandoned. Sabrina narrowed her eyes at Puck.

"This is your fault you know!" She spat. Puck's eyes widened in protest.

"How so?!" He asked, angrily.

"You're the one who kissed me you dumb fairy boy!" Sabrina yelled.

"Well, it's not like you protested. You should be grateful Grimm!" Puck sniffed.

"As if, egghead!" Sabrina cried.

"Egghead?! What other lame insults do ya got in that small head of yours Troll?" Puck yelled.

"Troll? How dare you! At least I'm not as girly as you, Mr. I-Love-Sparkly-Pink-Things!"

"Liar! You're such a lame-brain!"

"I think you were describing yourself there, Dark Lord of the…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"..BUTTERFLIES!" **(AN: Sorry if this insult was copyrighted, we take no credit)**

"That's it Grimm! You're dead!" Puck lunged for Sabrina who jumped out of the way, her pencil box falling to the floor and spilling everywhere.

"Look what you did Puck!" Sabrina scowled.

"Serves you right, Demon!" He huffed and crossed his arms, turning away. Jane had been watching this little argument with sparkling eyes, not unlike Daphne.

"Eeeeekkk!" Jane squealed. "Sooo cute together!" She's now officially in fangirl-mode. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh Geez, now you two have done it. She's gone into her own little world now." Alice said bending down to pick up the spilled pencils with Sabrina.

"Sorry Alice, he just gets on my nerves" Sabrina sighed while picking up her pencils.

"Eh don't worry about it, it was pretty hilarious." Alice laughed and handed Sabrina another pencil "Anyway did you hear about the new student" Sabrina looked up her face puzzled.

"...no" Sabrina said.

" Geez you never do gossip, you're always so behind." Alice sighed.

"Well sorry I have a lot going on y'know, anyway the new student?" Alice started grinning.

"He'd a year older than us and he's ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS" Alice's eyes were now sparkling, Sabrina rolled her eyes and sighed as she stood up. Sabrina put her pencil bag in her back pack. Alice was still on the ground fangirling about the new kid. Sabrina wondered if he was an Everafter or human. she looked back at Alice who was glaring at her.

"W-what?" Sabrina took a step back, Alice shoot up and looked Sabrina in the eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, he's my prey and you already have a boyfriend." Sabrina's eyes went wide. If you looked closely enough, Puck's eyes twitched.

"I wasn't getting any ideas at all" Sabrina defended. "And prey...?"

"LIAR,and yes, he's my prey I'm going to make him my boyfriend" Alice said with pride. "He's totally going to be MY date to Winter Formal!"

"Uh, okay Alice, back off here. I'm not your enemy." Sabrina held her hands up in surrender. Alice laughed and they went back to Jane and Gretel to talk about their upcoming formal dance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina was rushing down the hallway trying to get to her locker before next period started. In her arms were a jumble of books and papers. She had just come from biology and at the end the teacher gave them an incredibly long, incredibly boring text to read and annotate. She was trying to get a head start and was reading it while she ran down the hallway. Not smart.

"The cells then converge... ACK!" Sabrina squeaked as she ran right into someone. Or rather something. In her haste she ran straight into her locker and dropped all her papers. A boy next to her bent down to help her pick up the papers.

"Oh, thanks." Sabrina said as she grabbed them from him. She looked up and noticed his appearance. He had dirty blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. The resemblance to Puck was...creepy.

"Sorry, um, hi I'm Sabrina." She stuttered. The boy smiled.

"I'm Peter. You should really look where you're going, we wouldn't want anything happening to that pretty face of yours would we?" He laughed light heartedly.

Sabrina unconsciously blushed. Wait. Peter. Resembles Puck…

"Oh my God!" Sabrina yelped. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"You're Peter Pan!" She whispered/yelled so only he could hear.

Peter laughed. "Yep! The one and only! Oh hey, your Sabrina Grimm aren't you?"

"Y-you know who I am?" Sabrina stuttered.

"Well yeah, Grimms are well known to Everafters." He says a little uncomfortably, but with no malice in his voice.

"Crap" Sabrina whispered under her breath. "Sorry Peter I got to get to my next class, Thanks again for helping me." Sabrina said

"Anytime. I'll see you around, and be careful Sabrina" Then he flashed a smile that would make any girl fall for him. Sabrina blushed a little and smiled back, she hoped he didn't notice her blushing. She turned around and started heading for her next class.

**AN: Okay! Here's our first chapter! Tell us what you think, suggestions are welcome! :) **

**~ Nudge and Angel**


	2. Jealousy

**AN: Hi! Okay as a response to awesomegirl31502: Of course there will be Puckabrina! No need to worry! Peter is just there to cause some jealousy rifts...muahahahaha.. But anyway, this is 100% a PUCKABRINA story! :D Just be warned for some fighting in the future...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Jealously **

After school, Puck and Sabrina met up with Daphne as usual. Sabrina refused to talk to Puck, but Daphne was used to this. First they would fight, then not talk, and then kiss and make up. But this time it was different, while Puck was yelling at Sabrina she was just daydreaming, which for Sabrina, was odd.

"Sabrina! Are you even listening to me!" Puck yelled in Sabrina's ear.

"W-wha?! Yes I am, and ow..." Sabrina said while holding her ear. "What do you want Puck?"

"You are to stay away from the new kid... you haven't already meet him... have you?" Puck questioned. Puck now stood in front of Sabrina.

"First of all Puck, even though you're my boyfriend I can hang out with who I want. Second of all you mean Peter Pan right?" Sabrina said. Daphne's eyes became wide.

"Peter Pan is going to our school!" Daphne squealed and started biting her hand. "Sabrina you meet him! Wasn't he your first crush!" Puck's eyes narrowed. Sabrina started blushing and Puck's eyes widened. Puck scowled then kissed Sabrina.

"You're mine Grimm" He claimed when they broke their kiss to breathe. Daphne squeaked again and bit her hand even harder.

"I know but still, I can hang out with who ever I want, got it?" Sabrina said, trying to get her blush to die down. Puck scowled again.

"Well yeah you can hang out with who you want, but Peter Pan?" Puck pouted. This time Sabrina scowled.

"Why not?" Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"Because I HATE him, he is my _mortal _enemy, and he's a stuck up playboy." Puck narrowed his eyes, Daphne frowned.

"Puck, hate is a strong word and it's not nice" Daphne said frowning. Puck threw up his hands in surrender.

"But it's true!" Puck yelled then crossed his arms, frowning. "Whatever I'll meet you guys at home." Then he popped out his pink wings and flew away. Sabrina rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Let's go Daphne" Sabrina said. Then her eyes widened "Crap! Daphne what time is it? I totally forgot I was supposed to hang out with Gretel and the others today!" Sabrina yelled and started running, Daphne followed in hot pursuit.

"Wait 'Brina!" Daphne called. Sabrina kept running, but looked over her shoulder. "Are you staying out all afternoon?"

"Of course," Sabrina shouted back. "We're going dress shopping for Winter Formal, you know how long that's gonna take?"

Daphne giggled. "Bye, 'Brina." Sabrina heard Daphne's goodbye before she was out of hearing range.

Running full speed towards Gretel's house where Gretel, Alice, and Jane were surely waiting, all Sabrina could think was, _Oh man! I am so dead!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina burst through the doors to Gretel's house. She's visited so often, Gretel's house is like her own.

Gretel's twin brother Hansel was on the couch in the sitting room, playing video games on the big flat screen. He paused his game for a second.

"They're all upstairs, and boy are you in trouble." Hansel said to Sabrina.

"Oh geez, thanks soo much Hansel." Sabrina replied sarcastically.

"No problem 'Bri' " Hansel said smiling, Sabrina rolled her eyes, then glared at Hansel.

"Quit calling me that!" She snapped. And with that she bolted up the stairs, dreading the punishment that is sure to come from her three fangirl friends, obsessed with the Winter Formal. Trust us, fangirls are the scariest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"OH MY GOD! WHEN SABRINA GETS HERE SHE IS SO FREAKIN' DEAD!" Jane yelled, shaking the walls.

"Honestly, what did you expect, it's 'Brina." Alice sighed, crossing her arms.

Gretel clenched her teeth. "If she thinks she can cut into my dress shopping time, she is surely mistaken." A dark aura seemed to appear around her. Sabrina burst through the door breathing heavily. They all glared at her, Sabrina took a step back as they got up. She turned around and started running.

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Don't kill me, Please! I'm sorry!" Sabrina yelled as she bolted down the stairs.

"Sorry?! You think 'sorry' will cut it when you just took away 30 MINUTES OF MY DRESS SHOPPING TIME?!" Gretel shouted.

"It's WINTER FORMAL 'Brina! How can you just take this important event so lightly?" Jane cried dramatically.

"I mean come on 'Brina, you know how possessive they are when it comes to shopping. You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble if you just showed up on time." Alice sighed, shaking her head in disappointment.

Gretel and Jane grabbed a hold of her arms while Alice just smirked.

"Ack! Alice help me!" Sabrina pleaded.

"Nope, your fault, your mess, you clean it up." Alice said smugly as she skipped back upstairs to Gretel's room

"It's not my fault! It's Stupid Puck's!" Sabrina yelled.

"OMG! Wait!" Jane stopped in her tracks. "Puck drama? Oooooh, do tell, do tell!"

Gretel dropped her other arm and practically shoved her into her room, shutting the door. "K 'Brina, spill." Even Alice was listening intently now.

"Oh, now you let me go." Sabrina huffed. "But I'm not telling you anything!"

Gretel and Jane looked at each other with sinister smiles. " Sabrina if you don't tell, we will give you what we call, _divine punishment._" Gretel said, grinning from ear to ear. "Remember what happened last time" Sabrina's eyes grew wide.

"No! Anything but that!" Sabrina yelped as Jane got her into a full nelson head lock. "AHHHHHHH NO STOP" Sabrina yelled, Gretel reached out.

"Last chance 'Brina" Alice said while an evil aura surrounded her.

"Wait!" Sabrina yells. "What about dress shopping?!" Gretel stops and her eyes get wide.

"Crap" says Gretel.

"Just this once Sabrina Grimm. Just this once." Alice said darkly. Sabrina flinches and nods quickly.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET'S GO!" Jane yells, her and Gretel already standing at the door with their purses in tow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Sabrina.." Gretel said teasingly as they walked down the streets towards the town mall. Sabrina groaned.

"What?" She sighed in exasperation.

"We totally have to find you an emerald green dress to match Puck's eyes!" Gretel squeaked. Jane gasped.

"Omg, yes! Aww, we need to get Hansel to ensure Puck's suit has a sky blue tie to match Sabrina's eyes." Jane fangirled.

"No! They have to match!" Alice protested. "It's either both in green or both in blue!"

"Aw, but how are we supposed to choose?" Gretel whined.

"I know! Sabrina's eye color is just drop dead gorgeous, but Puck's eyes are," Jane sighed. "So dreamy!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Hey! Hands off! He's mine!" Sabrina jabbed an accusing finger towards her friends. Gretel, Jane and Alice lit up.

"Awwwwwww!" They squealed. "That was adorable!"

Sabrina sighed. "But I don't even know if I'm going to the dance with Puck." Sabrina's eyes were downcast.

"What?!" Jane recoiled in horror.

"How is that even remotely possible?" Alice exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed. "You're not thinking of going with _someone else _are you?" She inquired. Gretel and Jane gasped.

Sabrina's head snapped up, trying to hide her blush as an image of Peter appeared in her head. "NO! Absolutely not! It just… he….hasn't asked me yet." Sabrina mumbled the last part. Alice, Gretel and Jane looked at each other in worry.

"Well, I'm sure it's just Puck being Puck!" Jane said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I mean he probably already assumed you two were going together, so he didn't ask you." Alice said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I mean as ungentlemanly as it is, well, that's Puck. He's a rude, insufferable, 3,000 year old fairy-nuisance. It's just something the two of you have to overcome." As Gretel said this she laid a hand on Sabrina's shoulder in mock comfort.

Sabrina looked at her, then all four girls burst out laughing as they walked through the entrance of the mall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina sighed as she sat on one of the benches in a small clothing store. It's been about 1 and ½ hours since the shopping spree started. She was waiting for the girls to come out for a fashion show.

"Okay!" Jane squealed as she, Alice and Gretel entered wearing sparking dresses.

"Oooh! Quite gorgeous if I say so myself!" Sabrina cooed.

"Sabrina? Is that you?" A deeper voice echoed from behind her.

"O-oh!" Sabrina stuttered as she faced Peter Pan. "H-hi Peter!" Alice, Gretel and Jane started blushing.

Alice coughed. "Hehem, Hi my name's Alice, I didn't know you knew Sabrina." She as she glanced at Sabrina and glared as she turned to Peter again, smiling.

"Just shopping for Winter Formal!" Sabrina said, a little bit too cheery.

Peter laughed. "Oh freshman! Trust me school dances are not all they're cracked up to be. Prom is the only real dance that matters."

"Well, are you going to the Formal Peter?" Jane asked bluntly. Yep. That's Jane. Straight to the point.

"Well I'm not so sure yet." Peter said, subtly glancing at Sabrina. Alice glared.

"Well, we should get going and see if Sabrina can find a dress at that shop across the mall." Alice said still glaring at an oblivious Sabrina.

"Okay, I gotta run. See you girls later!" Peter said as he waved goodbye, he looked back and flashed another one of his stunning smiles.

"Bye!" Jane and Gretel chorused as they nearly passed out in happiness.

"And try not to run into anything Sabrina!" He called over his shoulder. Sabrina blushed. Alice glared.

When Peter was gone Alice whirled on Sabrina.

"What the hell was that?" Alice snapped putting her hands on her hips. Sabrina looked at her surprised.

"What?" Sabrina asked, clueless.

"You have a boyfriend Sabrina! And I called dibs!" Alice was not joking around.

"Calm down Alice, he only helped me pick up my things after I smashed into my locker." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Ooo…." Jane winced.

"Yeah, okay? It was a _very _sexy entrance, I'm sure he's gonna be all over me after that little incident." Sabrina said sarcastically. "Besides, I wouldn't leave Puck for him. Well, I wouldn't be able to because Puck would kill him before that happened."

"Aw, so sweet!" Gretel cooed. Alice still looked suspiciously at Sabrina.

"Funny how you're the first one he knows.." Alice narrowed her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Veronica was sitting at the table drinking tea while Puck was pacing back and forth in front of the door. Veronica sighed and put down her tea "...Puck, come here for a moment." Puck hesitated and looked at the door "I'm sure she's fine, Puck come here please." Veronica said. Puck let out a sigh and and obediently came, he knew it was better not to keep Veronica Grimm waiting. Especially when shes pregnant. Puck sat down across from Veronica. "So Puck..."

"Yes?" Puck asked, Veronica narrowed her eyes and Puck the prankster king flinched.

"Are you dating my daughter?" Veronica asked.

"W-where did this come from all of a sudden" Puck stammered, Veronica sighed.

"So I'll take that as a yes" Veronica eyed Puck, Puck nodded his head in embarrassed. Veronica closed her eyes. "One more question, are you taking Sabrina to the dance?"

"D-dance? What dance?" Puck squeaked. Oh wait, it was a _very manly _squeak.

"Puck.." Veronica growled. Puck sighed.

"Duh, of course I am woman! I'm royalty, an expert dancer." Puck said all high and mighty.

Veronica, knowing Puck's maturity level was not… up to par, decided to pry further. "How did you ask her?"

"A-ask her?" Puck stammered as if it was an alien word. Veronica groaned.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't even ask her Puck." Veronica covered her eyes with her hand.

"Well, who else would she go with? I have to ask her?" Puck look totally lost.

"Yes Puck, it's in two days- I cannot believe I have to give dating advice to my daughter's boyfriend." Veronica muttered. Puck looked offended.

"Advice! I don't need advice from you! I'm royalty!" Puck protested and flew up to his room slamming the door.

"Wait Puck- oh.." Veronica gave up. Little did she know, Puck was in his room right now trying his hardest to come up with a romantic way to ask Sabrina to the Winter Formal.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! We tried to update today as a response to our first reviewer, but we had already wrote most of the second chapter, so the next updates might not be as fast... But we will try our best!**

**~ Nudge and Angel**


	3. The Winter Formal

**AN: Hello Lovely Readers! We apologize for the later update, but school is almost finished so we should be able to update faster, soon! Please read and ENJOY! :) (Don't forget any suggestions for the story are welcome, so if you have an idea, tell us!)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Winter Formal**

Sabrina woke up at 5 am, winter formal was tomorrow and she could hardly sit still. Sabrina got up to check on her dress, It was a beautiful emerald green color and silk. It was long but the tight fitting made her look more mature by showing off her curves. In other words it made her body look sexy.

It took 4 hours for her to find it and cost a month's allowance. Puck better like it. Or else.

Alice got a beautiful, long flowing gown that draped over her shoulders like a river in the sky. So poetic, right? It's an angelic dark blue, sleeveless gown that bunches the side with a cluster of sparkles. The skirt that billows around her feet is light like sheer and Alice is simply ecstatic.

Jane chose to get a beautiful blood red dress that reaches her ankles but has a long split up the side. It drapes over one shoulder and has a fairly large opening on the side of her torso. The whole thing is decorated with diamonds and looks Fab-u-lous.

Gretel got an amazing dress. It was a white flowing dress with lace/sheer on the top, exposing her shoulders. It was glittering with silver sparkles and reached all the way to her ankles. It fell like a waterfall making Gretel look elegant and graceful while wearing it.

Sabrina closed her closet door and started getting ready for school. It was now 6:00 am and she dreaded having to get Daphne up again. She wasn't the mood, speaking of which she did NOT want to get pranked by Puck today. Sabrina decided not to think about it and let it ruin her day.

"DAPHNE GET UP!" Sabrina shouted in Daphne's ear.

"Five more minu..mmms" Daphne mumbled as she went back to sleep.

"DAPHNE IF YOU DON'T GET UP I WON'T LET YOU SEE MY DRESS!" Sabrina yelled again. Daphne sat up at a startling speed.

"I wanna see it!" Daphne said, eyes wide with curiosity. With this Puck burst into the room.

"Will you guys be quiet?! Some people need their beauty sleep!" Puck said raising his nose up in the air.

"Oh, didn't know you were such a princess, Puck! Hey that's a good name for you! Presenting Princess Puck! Haha!" Sabrina teased.

"Just shut up! I'm going down stairs!" Puck said as he left.

"Well Geez, what's up with him?" Sabrina asked, confused at Puck's seriousness. Daphne avoided her eyes and hopped out of bed.

"Daphne.." Sabrina said warningly. "What do you know?"

"N-nothing!" Daphne squeaked as she ran downstairs. Sabrina sighed in annoyance. Daphne and Puck are working together… no good can come from that.

"DAPHNE YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PJ'S!" Sabrina yelled after her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina sat at the table with Puck, Daphne, Granny, Veronica, and Henry. No one was speaking because of the tension between the two blonde teenagers. Henry seemed unusually happy today. It seemed to have something to do with Sabrina and Puck's lack of conversation…

"So...Sabrina?" Veronica asked hesitantly. Sabrina looked up. "What kind of dress did you get?"

"A pretty one, but I don't want to say any more, it's a surprise." Sabrina said. Henry's head snapped up.

"Surprise? Surprise for whom?" Henry asked quickly, narrowing his eyes. Sabrina sweatdropped.

"F-for…" She dropped off the rest of her sentence. Puck was looking at her curiously now.

"Sabrina Grimm…" Henry warned.

"Henry-" Veronica started.

"No Veronica. Sabrina do you have something to tell us?" Henry crossed his arms.

"Um...no?" Sabrina said feebly.

"Obviously you do." Henry stated. Everyone at the table avoided eye contact. Henry raised his eyebrows at this. "Do ALL OF YOU have something to tell me?" He growled. Puck quietly slipped out of the room and flew out of the house, away from the range of Henry's anger. Henry, of course, didn't notice.

"W-well Dad, Its a suprise for... You?"

"Yeah right, I believe that. Who is he, Sabrina? I'm going to kill him." Henry said threateningly.

"Henry, calm down." Granny Relda pleaded.

"Oh? Well do you know who this mysterious boy is Mom?" Henry crossed his arms. A sheen of sweat appeared on Granny's lip.

"Oh… it's just a certain…. fairy prankster?" Granny said feebly.

"WHAT?!" Henry roared.

"Granny!" Sabrina cried.

"Well I'm sorry _liebling! _But really it's been a while, and you still haven't told him!" Granny reasoned. Sabrina huffed, defeated.

"I knew that fairy was good-for-nothing! When I get my hands on him there'll be hell to pay!" Henry shouted. He continued rambling like this and yelling threats to a non-present Puck.

Veronica, Granny, Sabrina and Daphne slumped down in their chairs and endured the cries of a very upset Henry Grimm for the rest of the meal. This morning would definitely not make it on the list of Sabrina's favorite mornings. Not-a-chance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later at school, Sabrina sat at her desk, very bored, and waiting for the bell to ring. Jane suddenly burst in, screaming at the top of her lungs, destroying everyone's eardrums in the process.

"AAAAHHHH! 'BRINA! 'BRINA! 'BRINA!" Jane screamed. Alice walked in behind her, holding her hands over her ears.

"Sabrina! Make her stop!" Alice pleaded. Gretel walked in next, with a look of horror twisted on her face.

"What's up Gretel?" Sabrina inquired. Gretel turned to face Sabrina, very slowly.

"My brother-" Gretel started but was interrupted by Jane.

"HANSEL ASKED ME TO THE FORMAL! KYAAAA!" Jane screamed/fangirled/yelled to the world. Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Oh! C-congratulations? I didn't know you wanted him to.." Sabrina trailed off, looking questioningly at Alice and Gretel. Alice raised her shoulders up and down. When Sabrina looked at Gretel she just glared and said,

"Don't. Just….Don't" Gretel huffed. Sabrina laughed.

"You're brother bugged you enough about it, huh?" Sabrina crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't even start!" Gretel threw her hands up in exasperation. Alice, Jane, and Sabrina giggled only to earn a death glare from Gretel.

"Well, uh, I have some news too." Alice said. The other three girls turned to look at her. "I, subtly, asked Peter if he had a date to the Formal, and conveniently, he didn't..hehe.."

"Oh Alice, you didn't?" Gretel squealed, now over her annoyance with Jane and Hansel.

"I might have.." Alice said sheepishly. Her friends began fangirling. "Peter is now my date to the Winter Formal!"

"Awww!" All three other girls cried. "Congratulations!"

"Now, we just need to find _you_ a date Gretel!" Sabrina said evilly. Gretel blushed and puffed out her cheeks.

"I can get a date for myself, thank you very much! And what about you? Puck hasn't asked you yet! Hmph!" Gretel said, offended.

"Yeah well, Puck's my boyfriend. He's taking me to that dance no matter what. I don't see your imaginary boyfriend anywhere!" Sabrina retorted. Gretel flushed.

"Oh fine!" Gretel surrendered. Sabrina, Alice and Jane burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" Gretel yelled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Sabrina was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading one of her favorite fantasy books, and yes, fangirling. Puck timidly approached her.

"Um, hey Stinky?" Puck came up to Sabrina, fiddling with his hands. Sabrina scowled at the nickname and looked up from her book.

"What?" She said.

"C-could you come with me for a sec?" Puck stuttered. Sabrina raised her eyebrow. She knew this wasn't a prank judging by Puck's demeanor, so she got up and followed him up the stairs to his room.

When Puck opened the door there wasn't the usual traps and flea-ridden monkeys, rather a beautiful paved pathway extending from the door. Sabrina gasped. Scattered gems lined the small pathway and Sabrina couldn't see the end as it extended past her line of vision, into the never ending bedroom.

There were crickets chirping and the moon, whether it was fake or real, shone brilliantly. The setting had a calming feeling to it, and Sabrina was mesmerized. While she was taking in the scene, Puck had flown away.

"Puck?" Sabrina called. Puck emerged, wearing a sharp suit and carrying a single rose. As he approached Sabrina he scratched his head sheepishly.

"I don't really know how to do this sort of thing. Mustardseed was always the romantic one." Puck admitted. He handed the rose to Sabrina.

As she accepted it, she noticed the petals change from a blood red to a soft pink, then to a vibrant orange and onto yellow. The rose changed to all the colors of the rainbow, the stem as smooth as silk. Sabrina's eyes widened.

"So… I guess I thought we'd be going to the Winter Formal together as a given..but I didn't know that um… you know.. I…" Puck stumbled to find the right words. "Ugh, I give up, Sabrina will you go to the Formal with me?"

Sabrina's eyes widened even more. She slowly smiled and shook her head 'yes' vigorously, too stunned for words.

Puck blushed and then he gave Sabrina a quick peck on the cheek. Sabrina was snapped out of her stupor and smiled even wider. She pulled Puck in for a longer kiss on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

Remember when she had said Puck has his moments? Yes, this? Was definitely one of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the night of the Winter Formal and everyone was in high spirits. Alice was taking a picture with Peter, Jane was holding hands with a blushing Hansel, and Sabrina was sitting at the table waiting for Puck to come back with some punch.

Gretel was laughing and talking with her date, Percy. It turns out Sabrina and her friends didn't need to try and find Gretel a date. The very next day, Percy asked Gretel to the Formal and he asked her to be his girlfriend.

Apparently, he's had a crush on her forever, and thinks she is the most beautiful girl in the world. Seems a little stalker-ish, but hey, they make a cute couple.

"Okay, I think we've got enough cups." Peter said as he and Puck arrived with the punch. Puck also brought with him, a scowl on his face because he was being forced to be civil with Peter.

Around the silk lined table sat Sabrina, Puck, Alice, Peter, Jane, Hansel, Gretel, and Percy. They all were talking and laughing until the couples began to file onto the dance floor and began dancing!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Winter Formal had been going on for a while. Everyone was having fun and dancing until about ten o'clock when a girl with long, light brown hair came up to Sabrina.

"Hi? Sabrina Grimm?" The girl said. Sabrina turned around and her eyes widened.

"C-Chastity?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"You do remember me!" 'Chastity' remarked.

"Of course! Hey Girl! What are you doing here?" Sabrina said, hugging Chastity.

"Well checking up on my friend that hasn't contacted me in four years!" Chastity said, lightly slapping Sabrina's arm. Sabrina chuckled.

"Well, a lot has been going on." Sabrina said.

"Yes, I can see that. But hey, why don't we catch up some place else? It's a bit too loud here." Chastity suggested, trying to raise her voice so it could be heard over the blaring music.

"Sure!" Sabrina responded. "I'll be right back!" She said this last part to her group of friends and walked off towards the locker rooms with Chastity. Puck glanced warily after them. Something about that girl Chastity felt familiar to him… and not in a good way.

"Hello, are you the one they call Puck?" A boy came up next to Puck. Puck turned around.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Puck said suspiciously.

"Me. I heard that you are the king of video games, and I just wanted to know your scores and to see if you could teach me a little bit." The boy answered.

"Oh," Puck puffed out his chest. "You came to the right guy! What's your name 'young grasshopper'?"

"Mordecai." The boy responded. Puck pulled out his hand held video game he just 'happened' to have in his jacket, and started to show Mordecai some of his scores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chastity and Sabrina sat on one of the benches in the girl's locker room.

"So..." Chastity said.

"So…" Sabrina said. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Okay this is too awkward!" Sabrina cried.

"Yeah, it's like we're strangers!" said Chastity. The girls finally broke the ice and began chatting about their new lives.

"So you have a boyfriend do you?" Chastity smirked.

"Yeah, his name's Puck." Sabrina blushed a bit. Chastity laughed.

"Well I can see why you'd like him! He's H-O-T hot!" Sabrina laughed.

"So what've you been up to Chas?" Sabrina asked, using her old nickname for her friend.

"Oh, not much, I mean we moved to a different part of town, when my father got a job transfer. Well a promotion anyway.." Chastity said.

"Oh! That's great for him! Tell him I say congrats!" Sabrina replied. Chastity laughed.

"Alright! I will!"

"Oh, remember when your dad used to make us chocolate chip waffles every time we had a sleepover?"

"Yeah! They were delicious! I'm afraid he won't be able to do that anymore! Too busy with work!" Chastity said light heartedly.

"We had so many crazy traditions! Remember we'd play a prank on each other when it was our birthdays!" Sabrina reminisced.

"Haha! Yes! Oh, speaking of which," Chastity pulled two glasses out of her purse, two cans of root beer and a big bag of marshmallows. "Don't forget our celebration tradition!" Sabrina squealed.

"Oh! Marshmallows dipped in root beer! I remember! I remember!" Sabrina's eyes sparkled as Chastity filled the two glasses and plopped some marshmallows in them. She handed Sabrina one.

"Cheers!" Chastity cried. They clinked glasses and Sabrina took a big gulp from hers.

A crash was heard as Sabrina collapsed on the bench, unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puck paused his video game with Mordecai. He thought he had heard something coming from the locker rooms. Wait. That's where Sabrina and Chastity went!

Puck pushed past the crowd and burst into the locker rooms. He saw Sabrina passed out on one of the benches and her supposed friend standing over her. Two glasses were in her hands, one empty and one full, and she wore a devious smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" Puck cried. Mordecai slipped out from behind Puck and stood next to Chastity.

"Good work Chas." Mordecai said slyly. "I thought for sure I was going to have to distract him for a bit longer, although, with this buffoon it wouldn't have been a difficulty." He smirked at Puck.

"You!" Was all Puck could utter. "Who are you two?!"

Chastity smiled. "Why your Majesty, I must say I'm not surprised you didn't recognize us. I mean we _were_ lowly servants the last time you saw us. But since Father got a promotion, we also did." She narrowed her eyes at Puck.

"We are now able to gratefully serve her highness Moth. With the greatest pleasure."


	4. Dear Adults: Thanks For Nothing

**Heyy guys! Nudge here... okay I'm really tired so I'm cutting the pep. Anyways, soo sorry for the long wait, but I stayed up extra late in order to finish it! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Dear Adults: Thanks For Nothing**

Puck could only feel rage brewing within him. It was her. Again. It's always her! She's always ruining every good thing that comes into his life. She had the guts to try and poison _his_ Sabrina when they WERE NOT dating. Now, she has the audacity to try it again when they ARE DATING?

She doesn't even have the decency to do it herself. She sends some lackies with a personal vendetta to do the dirty work. It's disgusting! Moth? The name has been disgraced ten times over! She's so dead!

"Moth?" Puck fumed at Chastity and Mordecai. "You think serving that wench will ever earn you any respect?! You should've stayed in Faerie where scum like you belong!" Puck now popped out his pink fairy wings and massive waves of magical energy were emanating from him.

"You think you could ever hurt Sabrina Grimm and live to see another day?" Puck roared. Chastity and Mordecai barely flinched. The door to the locker rooms burst open and Gretel and the others stumbled in.

"Sabrina!" Jane cried.

"What the hell is this?! What did you do to her?" Alice shouted.

"Damn you! You're Everafters, I knew it!" Gretel accused. Chastity merely smirked.

"Oh look! The three little _pests_ have come!" Chastity teased.

"Now I'm shaking with fear!" Mordecai taunted. Puck lunged for Mordecai while the others restrained Chastity.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Puck roared. Chastity escaped the others' vice grip and stood next to Mordecai. The two of them were cornered against the wall and faced a frenzy of Sabrina's friends, more enraged than words could describe.

"Oh, your Majesty! Don't worry! She's not dead!" Chastity said evilly.

"Only sleeping," Mordecai added. "She's can be woken up in a very simple way…"

"A kiss from her first crush should do it!" Chastity finished, smirking at Puck. All the color drained from Puck's face.

"Who the hell are you? And what the hell do you think you're accomplishing with this?" Gretel stepped forward, a look of pure fury imprinted on her face.

"We're faithful servants of Lady Moth," Mordecai started. "She assigned us to come here and kill Sabrina Grimm."

"Really we are being quite nice to you," Chastity continued. "We only gave her a simple sleeping spell with a simple solution. Be grateful."

"Our only real goal is to separate you two…" Mordecai said. Everyone was confused by this last statement.

"That won't even work!" Jane blurted. "A sleeping spell won't make Puck and Sabrina not love each other anymore! You're crazy!"

"Oh? Well it's really miraculous how the right spell can…. change one's mind." Chastity said, glancing at Sabrina.

"Wait a kiss from Sabrina's first crush? How are we even supposed to know that?" Alice interrupted in fury.

"Oh, her boyfriend knows quite well. Don't you Puck, dear?" Chastity laughed and escaped out the window with Mordecai, flapping their fairy wings past the night horizon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabrina was lying on the table in the Grimm family household, unconscious. Puck, Gretel, Alice, Jane, Hansel and Peter were gathered around her. Gretel had sent Percy home since he knew nothing about Everafters.

Peter and Hansel were filled in on the way to the house. Sabrina's family was also in the loop.

"Damn it! I knew she was too young to go to a dance!" Henry chided himself.

"A kiss from her first crush?" Veronica repeated, worried.

"The fairies said she would wake up, although they also said they wanted to break up Puck and Sabrina." Jane said.

"Why though?" Alice questioned.

"Well that girl was one of Sabrina's old friends I guess…" Gretel started. "Maybe there was some bad blood between them?"

"Maybe…." Granny Relda mused. "But let's focus on waking her up first."

"Who was her first crush then?" Hansel asked.

"The girl said Puck knows." Jane said, turning to Puck.

"It's Peter." Daphne interrupted. All heads turned to Daphne. Puck clenched his fist and scowled even harder. "He was Sabrina's first crush. We were just talking about that the other day." Peter blushed and Alice looked horrified.

"But, didn't she know him as a fictional character?" Briar questioned. She and Uncle Jake were the ones who picked up Sabrina and her friends from the dance.

"Yes, but seeing as he's a real person, it might be worth a try." Uncle Jake said. Henry growled.

"Well, kiss her Peter." Gretel said bluntly. Alice looked towards the floor and Peter turned another shade darker.

He slowly walked towards her. Puck was holding Sabrina's hand and glaring daggers at Peter. His head was on the verge of exploding as he watched Peter's lips come in contact with his girlfriend's.

There was a small spark and Sabrina bolted up. A sigh of relief rang through the room.

"Sabrina!" Puck shouted and hugged her.

"What are you doing Puck? Get off me!" Sabrina pushed Puck away. Puck looked at Sabrina with a puzzled expression. Sabrina walked over to Peter and stood behind him.

"You'll make Peter angry!" Sabrina hissed. Everyone was speechless. "Well, Peter _is _my boyfriend.." Sabrina said puzzled at everyone's reactions.

"WHAT?!" The room screamed.

"I'm sorry you may to repeat that, I didn't quite hear you correctly. You seemed to have said PAN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Puck roared.

"Ow! Be quiet Puck! Why don't you tone it down a notch?! Yeah, that's what I said!" Sabrina shot back. Peter looked stunned.

"Um, Sabrina?" Peter said. Sabrina looked at him. "Puck is your boyfriend, not me…"

"Pft! That was a good one!" Sabrina laughed. "Why on Earth would I date _him! _Wait, does this mean you're breaking up with me?!" Sabrina finished in horror.

"What? No! I mean yes- no wait- I- no -UGH!" Peter said quickly, at a complete loss. Sabrina looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you today?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh dear." Granny Relda said, putting her hand to her cheek. She had been observing this little scene with great worry.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said hesitantly. "You were, um, put under a spell… what exactly do you remember?"

"I remember everything fine, Daph.. why?" Sabrina asked her.

"No, like, what do you remember about Puck?" Jane asked.

"And Peter." Briar added. Sabrina looked at them like they were out of their minds.

"Just give us a short summary." Uncle Jake said, a crease between his eyebrows.

"Ok.." Sabrina took a breath. "I know that Peter Pan came here as a new student to our school, he helped me pick up my papers after I fell into the locker, we saw him at the dress shop and then he was my date to the Winter Formal and asked me to be his girlfriend. I also know that Puck is an annoying freak baby with mush-for-brains, whose only real joy in life seems to be pranking for no apparent reason and bugging the hell out of me." She finished this with a pointed stare at Puck.

Everyone in the room was speechless.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No way, I don't believe you." Sabrina was sitting down on the couch staring, disbelievingly, at her family and friends. "You're lying."

Mr. Canis and Red had come downstairs, and everyone had just spent the last couple hours trying to explain to Sabrina, the circumstances, and that Puck is her boyfriend….not Peter.

Puck, the entire time, was brooding and had a very dangerous aura emanating off of him. He just would not stop giving Peter the death glare.

Peter, on the other hand, looked very worn out. He was receiving death glares from Puck, Henry, and Alice. Not to mention a few wary glances from Sabrina's other friends and family. Poor boy….

"Yes, Sabrina this is true." Veronica said for what felt like the 100th time. "Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, apparently I don't even know my own life, so…" Sabrina trailed off. Uncle Jake suddenly jumped up and snapped his fingers.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed. "I knew this spell was familiar!"

"What is is Jake?" Briar asked.

"This spell, it's a love spell." Uncle Jake said. "I've only seen it a handful of times in my many journeys with magic. If I remember correctly, the spell is constructed so that the person falls in love with whoever kissed him/her. Although I don't remember the whole 'first crush' thing… but I guess it was a personalized twist courtesy of Moth."

"Oh dear." Granny Relda said again, placing her hand to her cheek again. Puck was about to explode.

Scratch that. He did explode.

"ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME?!" Puck roared, jumping up from his brooding spot. The family jumped at the sudden loud noise. "I'M GOING TO MURDER HER SO BADLY SHE WON'T BE RECOGNIZABLE! YOU HEAR ME MOTH?! I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU!"

"Uh, Puck. Calm down….please?" Daphne said meekly. Puck the whirled around on Peter.

"AND YOU!" He pointed an accusing finger at the bewildered Peter. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SABRINA, GOT IT?!"

"Puck!" Granny Relda scolded, appalled at his bad manners. Puck ignored her.

"Okay...okay…" Daphne said, raising her hands in a surrendering gesture. Red picked up her sentence.

"We need to calm down here, take deep breaths like you're meditating." Red said, demonstrating how to breathe. Mr. Canis and Red had been meditating a lot lately. Everyone looked in annoyance at the little girl, oblivious to everything except her breathing.

"Okay, Red," Daphne continued, placing a hand on Red's shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. "We all need to screw our heads on the right way and get to work. We are Grimms and this is what we do, right?"

Granny Relda smiled at her. "Right, _liebling_."

"So we just need to come up with a plan… a strategy of sorts." Daphne continued.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Henry said. Everybody turned to him surprised.

"I am not upset about Sabrina's…._boy issues,"_ He said these words as if they were poison. "But I am not particularly willing to risk subjecting her to other unknown side effects. If this spell was altered, we know practically nothing about it."

"That's true…" Uncle Jake said.

"Right then, we should treat this like a real case, yes?" Veronica asked.

"Well I suppose it _is _a real case." Granny Relda mused.

"Then, we'll need to start with some investigating." Briar stated.

"Ooh!" Jane squealed. "Let's all split into teams like they do in all those action movies!" She punched at the air, apparently reenacting her 'action movies'. The adults just stared at her.

"Okay!" Daphne replied, excited. Figures. "Let's see, I'll be the captain!" She beamed.

"Alright. Uncle Jake and Briar, you go research everything about love spells, potions and other bippity-boppity-boo things. But remember, stay on task, no getting distracting to be all kissy-kissy, right?"

She finished this is a reprimanding finger swaying at Uncle Jake and Briar. All the adults in the room facepalmed.

"Actually, we can't sweetie," Briar said to Daphne. "We're so sorry, but we promised to go on another case tomorrow. Keep us posted though!"

"Oh, okay.." Daphne said, chewing on her lip in deep thought. "Then, Gretel! You and Hansel do the research! 'Kay?!" She finished this time with puppy dog eyes.

Gretel sighed and looked at Hansel, who nodded. "Okay Daph."

"Now Peter, Alice," Daphne turned towards them. "You two track down those two fairy lackies!"

"Right." Alice said.

"Got it." Peter said weakly, still worn out.

"Well what exactly are you doing Daph, hmm?" Gretel put her hands on her hips.

"I," Daphne said, pointing to herself. "Am doing the most important job of all!"

"I swear, if she says supervising I'm hitting myself over the head with a baseball bat." Hansel muttered under his breath.

"Puck and I are going to try and get 'Brina to remember she's in love with him!" Daphne finished.

"Pft!" Sabrina laughed. "Yeah, oookay Daph!" She said sarcastically. Puck frowned.

"Ooo la la!" Jane yelped. "I wanna come! Oh the romance!" She sighed, clasping her hands together is joy.

"And that's that!" Daphne said proudly, dusting her hands off.

"Right, the kids are doing all the work while the adults are totally useless." Gretel said eyeing the adult, who frowned at her words.

"Typical." Hansel said shaking his head.

"Good job _liebling_!" Granny Relda exclaimed, beaming at Daphne. Daphne giggled.

"Yep! That's me!" Said Daphne. "Okay everyone, BREAK!" She clapped her small hands together in a loud smack, and everbody set about their tasks.

* * *

**Nudge: Woo Hoo! Chapter 4! So tell us what you think and all that good stuff! Oh yeah the Pep-is-back! Yeah okay I'm done... Update is coming...soon? Hopefully? We promise to try our best! Thanks for reading! Gotta fly!**

**~Nudge and Angel**


End file.
